Oldish love
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: WARNING: YAOI ALERT Roy haves feeling for his old friend Marth, and he decides it's time to tell Marth about them


**Hello there, as you can see, I deleted High School Never Ends because I lost the passion in it because my computer fucked itself and well... It took time put it like it was, so this is my second story and my first ****One shot, hope you enjoy it, **

**Warning: YAOI ALERT**

* * *

><p>I have always looked at him as my mentor, my first one, my teacher, my big brother, my best friend, my first love... Marth, Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, I totally felled in love with him, since I met him I felt like... I just want him by my side, not only as my mentor, or teacher, or big brother, or best friend, I want him as my lover, my boyfriend, everything that has to do with love, and I could but there is one big problem... I am a man, I am homosexual, I am Roy of Pherae, and he is a man too, but unlike me, he isn't gay or homosexual, he just see me as a friend...<p>

Marth, since I hear his name I get all nervous, I start to shake and I almost can breathe, I just turn into a very shy person, I always knew that Marth always try to help shy person, and because I'm one he spends so much time with me...

" Don't worry, I'll help with your shyness and you'll see, we will make through"

That's what he said to me, since then I felled in deep love with him. Today is the day, today I am going to confess him my feelings, because I can't take it anymore, I know this will end our friendship, but he has to know about my feelings and the fact that I can't just walk to him and tell him:

" Hey Marth, I can't be your friend, bye"

I need to tell him the reason... and I have it, and if this will end, at least I want him to know about my feelings, even though I won't see him anymore after this... So I went to his room, he was hot and pretty as always *_*

" Oh hello Roy" he greeted me

" Um... hi Marth"

" How are you doing today, my friend, feeling good?"

" Um... y-y-yeah, p-pretty good, y-y-you?"

" Happy to see you're fine again"

Yeah, I was lately taken to the hospital because I had a car accident with Peach, so me and her were injured badly, but now I'm fine again and so is Peach

" You sure you can walk?"

" Y-yeah, I'm fine"

" Then come and have a sit"

" O-okay"

" Want some tea?"

" S-s-sure"

He went for some tea, as I looked at him, and looked at his room, every detail of it... It was going to be my last chance to see him, and my last time in there...

" So, what brings you here?" he asked as he gave me my cup of tea

" Listen, Marth, I h-have t-to talk you about s-s-something"

" Oh, I see by your face is important, please tell me"

" W-well..." I said drinking my cup

" Something happened to you?"

" N-no, it's just... this may... p-put an end to o-our friendship, Marth..." I said nervously, ok, Roy, here it goes the final battle

" WHAT?"

" Yeah, you see... it's something that I had been feeling lately... well, since I k-know y-y-you"

" What is it? tell me"

" S-since I met you... I had this feeling, I mean, I feel different... I feel like... s-something g-g-grew in my h-heart"

" Is it bad?"

" N-n-no, It just... so wrong... but I decide to t-t-tell you b-because y-y-you deserve to k-know"

" Ok... t-tell m-me" It was the first time I heard Marth talking like that... talking like me

" W-well" Ok Roy here it goes " Marth, I... I... I a-am... i-i-in l-love with... y-y-you..."

" WHAT?" he screamed, as I expected

" Y-yeah, since I met you I felt different, I felt like everything turned into another way, with you I feel safe, comfortable, and I don't care if we are mens, even though that's the reason why this friendship will end, but love grew in my heart since I met you, the fact and the point is... I l-l-love you Marth"

He was speechless, as I expected. He kept staring at me, I did the same as well, 10 minutes passed when I said " I am going" when he suddenly took my hand and I turned back and he suddenly kissed me, I couldn't believe it

**" Ro**y, I love you too"

I felt really happy, and of course me and him got together...

* * *

><p>This was my first one shot so I did it a little short but I hope you liked it Bye ;D<p> 


End file.
